The Wild Hunt
by Zhybyngy
Summary: Merlin isn't the only British magical legend.


It was the morning of November first and no-one had seen Harry since dinner two days prior. He had a meeting with the headmaster that night and had never come back to the dorm.

Dumbledore was worried that Harry had done something unfortunate. That night the headmaster had one of his lessons with Harry teaching him of Tom Riddle's history, unfortunately he had to leave near the end to deal with an outbreak of inter-house violence that,thankfully, hadn't crossed the line too far. Coming back to his office he was embarrassed to notice that he had left his pensieve out. He noticed that Harry had left a note saying that he had gone on to bed and thought nothing more about it until the next day he had been told that Harry was nowhere to be found and the Sword of Gryffindor and the Ring of Slytherin in his office were revealed to be transfigured quills when the magic wore off. Furthermore a couple of books seemed to be out of place. This meant that Harry was in an unknown place with three powerful, ancient relics and potentially dangerous knowledge from the pensieve and the headmaster's library. There were second-hand reports of Harry being seen in Diagon Alley stopping at Gringott's, the apothecary and the pet store. He had apparently told an Auror that confronted him about skipping school that he was given the day off to pay his respects at his parents grave and that he had a disillusioned bodyguard. Unfortunately the Auror believed him and let him go.

Albus had sent members of the Order of the Phoenix to everywhere that he could think of the find Harry, but he was not found. Even an owl sent to seek him out seemed confused, Harry's own Hedwig was no-where to be found. Dumbledore even shared the details with Harry's close friends last night in an attempt to get some ideas of where the boy may be. The students were not entirely helpful indicating that they felt the headmaster had told Harry something that upset him terribly like he had at the end of the year before. Hermione further pointed out that without knowing the details of the memories seen in the pensieve and the books that were read she and the others couldn't guess at what Harry was inspired to do even if they wanted to help the headmaster. The disgruntled professor dismissed the students.

This morning he was poking at his food, in his age he never had much of an appetite and the curse on his hand and the circumstances served to put him even further off his feed. Harry's close friends seemed similarly afflicted.

As breakfast continued much of the hall seemed to be talking about Potter's disappearance. The hall quieted when a dreadful baying was heard from the entrance hall. Immediately after the doors to the hall were thrown open and a figure entered.

It took all present a second or two to recognize him as Harry Potter, his demeanor and appearance were transformed. He was missing his glasses and his hair was in even further disarray than normal, it looked like it usually did when he had been flying. His cloak had seen better days and seemed to have been ripped and had many grass stains on it. He had Hedwig riding his shoulder as if it was her natural perch. He was armed. He was wearing the Sword of Gryffindor on his hip, upon his back was a quiver and bow of old fashioned make and in his hand was a hunting spear. At his side was an enormous, translucent, hound, a spectral grim it appeared. Some present recognized it as the animagus form of Sirius Black.

But more than anything else what made Harry hard to recognize was the expression on his face. It was the most open, confident and joyous any had seen him. His scar also seemed to have opened and bled sometime in the night, though most of the blood had been wiped away.

The first to recognize him was Hermione, who stood and rushed over to hug him, followed shortly thereafter by his other close friends. The headmaster looked on at their reunion furiously trying to work out what had happened. Harry reassured his friends and approached the staff table.

"You seemed to have had an eventful couple of days" the headmaster observed calmly hoping to get harry to open up. "Would you like to discuss it in my office?"

"No, here is fine. I have several announcements to make.

"First: the Kin-Slayer Thomas Marvolo Riddle also know by his nom de guerre Lord Voldemort met his final end in battle early this morning the first of November.

.

"Second: the Kin-Slayer Bellatrix LeStrange daughter of the House of Black met her final end in battle early this morning the first of November.

"Third: the treasonous criminals Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov and Waldan McNair fell in that same battle as they rose to defend their sworn lord in insurrection against crown and country.

"These are the rolls of the dead for the battle that took place early this morning, the first of November, All Saints' Day, in the year of our lord one thousand nine hundred and ninety six"

Harry's announcement fell into the now entirely silent hall. Snape surreptitiously pulled up his sleeve and was dumbfounded to find his dark mark was gone. All looked upon Harry, wondering if he had lost his marbles or was a serious as he sounded, though the weapons and the spectral hound seemed to bear witness to his being honest.

"It would seem you did indeed have an interesting night Harry. Though many thought Voldemort met his final end fifteen years ago and were mistaken" Dumbledore said weakly, trying to make sense of this new information.

"The Wild Hunt rode last night. I personally saw Gwyn ap Nudd convey the five souls to the afterlife in his role as psychopomp. The Wild Hunt has special remit to enter this world and take as prey Kin-Slayers when summoned by one of their victims. I used a ritual to call up one of the Cŵn Annwn to convey my entreaty. Gabe here" Harry gestured at the spectral hound at his side "was my messenger and has since been seconded to me for as long as I shall need him. My petition and resolve were found satisfactory and I was invited to ride with them, an honor I gratefully accepted" said Harry.

Dumbledore's thought over what was said and not said. 'Gabe' was obviously the spirit of Sirius Black, returned to this world via the Resurrection Stone rather than through any necromancy on Harry's part. Even the name 'Gabe' was likely a play on Gabriel Hounds, another name for the hounds of the hunt.

"Voldemort never imagined that he would come face to face with a ruler of the underword given the lengths he went to in order to cheat death. Truly a power he had no idea would be wielded against him" Harry stated staring the headmaster in the eye making oblique references to Voldemort's horcruxes and the prophecy.

Harry stepped in closer and said in a quiet voice so that only Dumbledore could hear "The Huntsman also asked me to tell you that it might be prudent to have a certain object join its brothers before your next great adventure now that Tom has moved onto his."


End file.
